Beware the Noodles!
by Reaper's Rose
Summary: A Squiffie somehow created with an impossible prompt: "weakness," "noodles," and "nausea." My first attempt at romance, so bear with me, please! XD Rated T just to be safe


**This was a challenge fic from my friend ._. Basically, I had to write a Squiffie with the following "simple" prompt: weakness, noodles, and nausea…I think she planned this all along XD Be warned: this is my first time writing romance, so it might fail XP**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. Or else the games would come out a lot faster :P**

**XXXX**

_Don't Eat Those Noodles!_

Starring: Yuffie/Leon

Theme: Romance/Humor

Genre: KH

***

Squall Leonheart had always considered himself to be pretty strong compared to others, but he had never stopped to consider the possibility that he would have a weakness.

That weakness happened to be for miso ramen.

The smell of steaming hot noodles (miso-soaked noodles, to be precise) wafted through Ansem's study and into the computer room, enticing enough to reel in even the strongest of men. Leon, having been sitting there for hours transferring data into the computer, was live bait.

Reaching over for a stray report that had fluttered to the ground, Leon caught a whiff of the noodles and froze. Noticing the fresh-out-of-the-oven tinge it had to it, he sighed involuntarily. Snapping out of it a few seconds later, he cleared his throat and proceeded to make his way back to the computer chair before he caved and went hunting for the source.

That is, before his stomach began to growl.

Leon cringed and sucked in a deep breath. Big mistake. A stronger scent made its way into his nostrils, and he gave up.

XXXXXX

Walking into the study that used to belong to Ansem the Wise, Leon began looking around more frantically as the smell got stronger. Finally, his eyes settled on a large bowl of noodles sitting on the desk, and his mouth began to water. Until he saw a pair of chopsticks impale and lift up a chunk of the precious food.

"What, you hungry?" A voice said, one he knew too well. Leon groaned internally. _Yuffie._

The black-haired girl grinned. "Don't just stand there like an idiot. Whaddo you want?" She happily wolfed down some more of the ramen while waiting for an answer.

Leon scowled. "You know we're not supposed to eat in here. What if you get food on all of our documents?" he chided, secretly wishing for a bowl all to himself.

Yuffie merely looked up from her bowl and grinned. "Whatever. Want some?" she asked, offering him a pair of chopsticks. He raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, I know this is your favorite!" she said in a sing-songy voice. Leon crossed his arms across his chest as his stomach growled again.

"Fine," he sighed. She grinned wolfishly.

"I thought so. Let me just make this better," she said, grabbing the bowl and pouring Lord-knows-what inside it. Leon groaned and pulled up a chair, rubbing his face with his palm but too hungry to leave. She thrust the bowl at him after a minute or so. "Here. Try it," she commanded.

Raising an eyebrow, but unable to say no, Leon obliged.

"Well…?" Yuffie asked, looking expectantly at him.

"It's…good," Leon admitted.

Yuffie only winked at him. "It gets better," she promised.

Not knowing what she meant, Leon took another huge bite and swallowed happily…until the reality set in and he discovered what her surprise was.

Eyes watering and throat literally in flames, Leon began frantically searching for water. "Holy sh– what did you do to me?" his voice rasped.

The would-be ninja grinned, tossing him a bottle of water. "Nothing," she sang. "You're just a wimp."

"_What's in this crap?!"_

Yuffie stared at him. "It's just loaded with wasabi. What, can't take the heat?" she grinned.

Leon covered his face with his hand again in an attempt to stave off the nausea. "Yuffie, I swear I'm going to kill you fo–"

She interrupted him, standing up. "Nah, you know you still love me," she grinned, kissing him on the cheek before skipping happily outside.

***

**Uuuggghhh. This kinda sucked, no? :/ But I guess it was the best I could do with the prompt I was given :D Don't I suck at romance? XP**

**Please review this! It's not that hard! :) Just press the button…pleeease?**


End file.
